kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
World 2
World 2-1: カムラン半島 Cam Ranh Peninsula | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 120 | code = カ号迎撃戦 (Operation Ka - Interception) | text = カムラン半島付近に遊弋する敵艦隊を捕捉、これを迎撃せよ！ There is an enemy fleet patrolling off the Cam Ranh Peninsula. Intercept them! }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 2-2: バシー島沖 Bashi Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 150 | code = 柳輸送作戦 (Weeping Willow Transport Tactics) | text = 敵艦隊を排除し、バシー島に集積されたボーキサイト資材を輸送せよ！ Eliminate the enemy fleet and transport bauxite from Bashi Island! }} Stage Guide * 70% chance Node E to F (Boss Node) if fleet contains one or more of the following: CV, CVL, or AV. * 70% chance Node E to G (Transport Node) otherwise. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Tips World 2-3: 東部オリョール海 Eastern Orel Bay | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 200 | code = 01号作戦 (Operation I-Go) | text = オリョール海に進出し、敵通商破壊艦隊を排除して、海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ Enter Orel Bay and destroy the enemy transport fleet while protecting our own supply lines! }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Tips After you level up your submarines above level 20 and upgraded to 4-5 stars, you can use them (either solo or both) to grind 2-3 for some Daily and Weekly quests, as well as picking up resources. 1. A fleet which contains 3 submarines is recommended. 2. Submarine with high luck should be arranged at the end of fleet in case to obtain A or S victory though night battle when encountered main fleet at area G. 3. Submarines should be fully modernized(at least fully merge torpedo attack and armor) and non-remodeled because non-remodeled ones don't cost too much time to repair or many resoures especially ammo. Please note that compared to a non-remodeled one, a remodeled submarine will cost double amount of time to repair. World 2-4: 沖ノ島海域 Okinoshima Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 300 | code = あ号艦隊決戦 (Operation A-Go: The Fleet's Decisive Battle) | text = 沖ノ島海域に襲来した、有力な敵機動部隊を迎撃、全力出撃で、これを撃滅せよ！ A powerful enemy battlegroup is invading the waters around Okinoshima Island. Sail out in full force and annihilate them! }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Tips #If you aiming for the boss node and end up going A-B route on 2-4, just end the sortie. You will run out of fuel/ammo by the time you get to boss node. For highest EXP gain, end it around at G-H-I node. #A-F route will guarantee you a boss fight. #Subs can be a cheap way to clear the map, but will require a lot of patience. This generally involves trying over and over so you can avoid the highly dangerous line abreast formations, and hoping you get to boss. It is possible to clear it with a single moderately leveled sub with a lot of luck. Consider farming 1-5 if you are in need of subs. #A more conventional way to finish 2-4 is using 「BBx4 CVx2」or「BBx3 CVx3」. (BBs are stronger; Modernizing/Leveling them is highly recommended). #It is strongly recommended to make use of the Artillery spotting and Night Combat mechanics to deal higher damage. World 2-5 【Extra Operation】 沖ノ島沖戦闘哨戒 Combat Patrol Off Okinoshima | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 250 | code = 沖ノ島沖戦闘哨戒 (Okinoshima Patrol Battles) | text = 同方面に敵反攻の兆候が報告された｡巡洋艦を中心に哨戒部隊を編成､敵艦隊の動向を探れ！ There are reports of an enemy counteroffensive. Form a cruiser patrol group and track their movements! }} Stage Guide *Medium sized ships=CA/CAV/CVL *Small sized ships=DD,CL?CLT? Tips * 2 CVL, 2 CA(V), 2 DD or 1 CVL 1 CLT 2 CA(V), 2 DD are recommended compostions with a 100% chance to reach the boss by southern route in 3 battles. CA/CAV cannot be mixed. ** You must still meet LoS requirements to reach the boss node. * 2 CV, 4 FastBB, will usually reach the boss through B -> E -> I -> L. There is about a 25% chance of getting sent to the dead end after the first node. ** You must still meet LoS requirements to reach the boss node. * 1 FastBB, 1BB, 1 CVL, 3 CA can reach boss node through B -> E -> I -> L. 100% chance to reach the boss as long as LoS requirements are met. ** Not as good for those with HQ level more than 100, as 'I' node will have Wo-class Flagship Kai requiring 150+ air superiority. * Tactically, flagship selection is vital because nodes D, E, and (usually) I will go to a lineup order round of attacks and the enemy flagship is by far the strongest. High damage output is preferred to preemptively damage/sink the enemy flagship before their attack. * Equipping a searchlight onto the flagship and/or star shells is recommended if taking the northern route. *2*(Recon Plane LoS) + Radar LoS + √(all other LoS) ≥ 76 required to go H-L. However, H-L is not guaranteed by meeting this requirement. **Thus, all BB/CA/CAV/CL/DD are recommended to be equipped with radars/recon seaplanes/seaplane bombers. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List